


Be Careful What You Wish For

by fixme_in_fortyfive



Series: Idea Pile [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: If wishes came true, M/M, Peterick, WishingVerse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixme_in_fortyfive/pseuds/fixme_in_fortyfive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, Patrick’s wishes become true. So he wishes for Cinnamon Toast Crunch and some quiet time, he wishes for a pair of his favorite shoes and not to be allergic to peanuts. And then he wishes that he had never met Pete Wentz! Wait, what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful What You Wish For

Have you ever wished for something and it became true? Not like “I wish I had a ferarri” and ~poof~ it magically appears. No, more… subtle. 

Like when Patrick woke up yesterday morning. He stood in his kitchen, opening every cabinet and drawer looking for the box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch he was sure had to be somewhere, but couldn’t find. And he said something like “ _Man, I wish I had some cereal._ ”.

The very next moment his doorbell rang and his neighbor was standing outside, arms full of cerealboxes – Cinnamon Toast Crunch, even. He talked about this new diet his wife was testing and they had all these cereal that she isn't allowed to eat anymore and she told him to just get rid of it and if he wouldn’t she would be mad and if Patrick might like to have them?

And as Patrick munched happily on his cereals he thought it was awesome, but didn't think it was because of his wish. Because that would be crazy, right? Right! 

But then he met up with the band at the studio, just talking ideas and play a little fun stuff. But, as usual, he and Pete started arguing over lyrics and Andy and Joe just argued about… Star Wars or something, he didn't even know. But it was loud and Patrick was losing his patience and felt a migraine starting behind his eyelids and he said " _I wish you would all just shut up for a moment_ ".

He said it to himself, really, and nobody heard him, everyone was still talking, but then the studio door opened and it was whoever recorded in the studio next to them right now and they said they had a problem with the soundproofing of their studiospot, but they needed to get this thing recorded and it would help if they could be quiet for the next ten minutes or so and they would be so thankful. And everything went quiet. 

And just like this, it went on and on throughout the day.

Until late at night, when he’s supposed to enjoy some pizza, beer and a movie with Pete. Instead he and Pete fight – again, he doesn’t even know what they’re fighting about and he’s pretty sure neither does Pete - and then Patrick wishes that he had never met Pete at all.

And before he can really fnish that sentence, Patrick slaps a hand over his mouth, eyes wide open in shock.

 _Oh no. No, no, no,_ he thinks.

When he looks at Pete he knows he had heard him, his heated glare turning cold.

“Well, I’m sorry that knowing me is so horrible!” he just says and turns around, leaving Patrick’s kitchen and then the house, slamming the door behind him.

Patrick is too shocked to really get what just happened, to try and stop Pete or something. He just wished that he never met Pete. After his wishes became true all day long.

He waits, for something to happen, anything, like before, but nothing happens. At all. With every minute passed Patrick relaxes more and more. People are different then shoes and cereals, maybe it doesn’t work that way. It couldn’t, how would that work? Their whole lives are entangled one way or another.

With the almost-headache from this morning now firmly in place Patrick decides to just go to bed and try to fix whatever is going on with Pete right now in the morning. 


End file.
